Gretkken, James, and Rose
by Smallvle
Summary: What if Kurt had a sister? what if that sister had a baby? my first fanfic, so pleaz be nice. (new chapter!)
1. when they met

Gretkken (pronounced Gretchen) Wagner- Kurt Wagner's younger sister, same mom (mystique), same dad...don't know his name. 15 yrs old. Has dark purple skin, dark purple, waist-length hair, a long, spaded tail, and is 5'6. Has daughter Rose or Rosie. Abilities: can heal people, and has a sort of x-ray vision where she can see people's skeletons and/or organs.

Rose Wagner- 1 ½ yrs old, has dusty pink skin with hair-thin black stripes on her like a tiger, has black irises and pupils, has jet-black hair, and a long spaded tail. Learns very fast. Abilities: unknown

James O'Connour- 15 yrs old, Caucasian (white), short, brown hair, deep blue eyes, and is 5'8. Abilities: can shapeshift into any animal at will, can even create his own animals.

_Italics_ indicate flashback, are thoughts , /are telepathic things/

Gretkken walked into the rec. room, holding Rose on her hip. She saw James sitting on one of the loveseats, while Rouge popped a movie into the VCR. It looked like Drumline. James looked up when he saw them come in, and noticed that there was no more room for her to sit down. Rouge and Logan had taken one of the couches, Ororo and Kurt had taken another, and Jubilee was sitting next to him. Gretkken seemed to notice this also, and decided to sit on James's lap with Rose on hers. Rose squealed with delight and shouted out, "daddy!" as they sat down. James Remembered when he had first met Gretkken almost two years ago...

_It was about two in the afternoon on a cool fall Saturday when James was walking down the steps to go outside and play basketball. He had already been at the mansion for a year, and had just turned 14. He loved being around so many other mutants but that annoying jubilee kept hitting on him. He liked her as a friend, but that was enough. He was walking past the front door when he heard Miss Munroe talking to someone there. His curiosity got the better of him, and he peeked around the corner and got a pretty big surprise! There was a girl who looked startlingly like Mr. Wagner, only she was purple and had 5 fingers instead of three. She was also very pregnant but couldn't be any older than he was! She was saying something to Storm about how her mother told her that her brother was here at the school, and that she was hoping to meet him and maybe stay there. James saw Storm nod and before he could move, she had turned around and was staring and smiling straight at him. _

"_James! Would you be so kind as to show Miss Wagner to the Professor's office?" Storm asked and he mentally gasped at the girl's last name. _

"_Of...of course Miss Munroe, sure!" he finally stuttered. _

"_Thanks! I would take her myself, but I really need to grade the tests that you guys took yesterday." She said as she started to walk off, humming absently to herself. Miss Munroe sure was happier since Mr. Wagner had proposed to her a week ago._

_He gestured to the girl to follow him since she didn't seem to have any belongings except her purse. As they started walking, the girl started talking in a quiet voice, in which he could hear a very faint German accent. _

"_My name is Gretkken Wagner by the way."_

"_James O'Connour" _

"_Do you happen to know if my brother is here? I just found out about him a few weeks ago. His name is Kurt Wagner."_

_James stopped walking at this point. So she was related to Mr. Wagner._

"_Um... yeah. He and Storm, the lady who talked to you at the door, there're engaged."_

_He saw her gasp at this point._

"_Wow! I just find out I have an older brother, and now I'm going to have a sister-in-law too? Cool!" she exclaimed, smiling. _

"_So how did you find out you had an older brother?" James inquired._

"_Well, I grew up in Germany, moving back and forth between Germany and the USA with a circus that had taken me in at the age of five since my real mother was afraid for my safety because of my looks, though we kept in touch constantly. And she had just found my brother, Kurt, and told me in her last letter that he was here. _

"_Did she also tell you that he was in a German circus too?" James asked._

"_Yes. She explained quite a bit about him." She replied._

"_Not to sound rude, but may I ask how you got...well..." James started slowly._

"_Pregnant?" he nodded. "No, I don't mind. Well, about 8 months ago my then boyfriend and I had been going out for about a month, but his parents weren't too happy. Oh and I have been permanently in the USA for a year now, so we met at the school I was going to at the time," she continued, "one day we were hanging out at his house, his parents were out, and he...well...he raped me." She paused at his astounded face mingled with pity. "I broke up with him that day and I found out that he hated mutants, as did his parents, and he had dated me just to make them mad. He went even farther though because he was mad they wouldn't buy him a car. I left the family I was staying with and wandered around, eventually finding out that I was pregnant. Finally, at seven months, I got a letter from my mother about my brother, and decided I would come here."_

"_That is some story, and I think you are very brave for going out on your own like that." James said as they reached the professor's office door. "Well, I'll be seeing you around." He said as she knocked on the door, and he slowly walked away._

Well, he certainly did see her around he thought as she leaned against him on the couch; Rose laughing as the drummers on the TV played a catchy beat. He and Gretkken fell in love almost immediately, and he promised to take care of her and her baby for the rest of their lives. They even decided a couple months ago that they would get engaged soon and then get married on Gretkken's 20th birthday since he was older by a few months. He would then legally adopt Rosie, who had taken to calling him daddy, (which he didn't mind,) and they would be a happy family.


	2. disclamer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! Well...except Gretkken, Rose, James, and anybody else you don't recognize...and the plot. (If I did, it would be nightcrawler...yum...)


	3. to the movies!

A/N- I have this story stuck in my head, (and have for quite some time now,) and it has many different directions it can go off into, but I have to decide which I like best. Well, I'd love reviews whether they be flames or nice ones, either way they will help me improve my story, thanx!

Parings (so far)- Kurt, Ororo...Logan, Rouge...Scott, Jean. Also, the mutant registration act was passed, and all mutants have to carry around a little pink card saying they are registered. If they don't have it, well, you'll find out what happens in a later chapter. ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! Well...except Gretkken, Rose, James, and anybody else you don't recognize...and the plot. (If I did, it would be nightcrawler...yum...)

Gretkken was slowly losing the battle. She had her teammates dying all around her and the enemy advancing. There was only one thing left to do...

"We surrender!" she shouted, hands in the air as the simulation ended and her teammates got up off the floor and dusted themselves off.

"Ha ha! We actually WON this time!" Bobby Drake shouted as his teammates whooped and gave each other high fives.

"Ah still say y'all were cheatin," said Rouge as she slowly started towards the door.

"Well your team sucks James." Gretkken said, turning to her boyfriend and blowing a raspberry.

"Cheating? Pfft! Like we would cheat!" James said acting hurt. They were arguing, (playfully,) about the danger room session they had just had. "Hey, would you want to go grab Rosie and get something to eat with me, go see a movie, go shopping (he shuddered as he said that last part,) something to get out of here for a while?" James had been inside the mansion for almost two weeks straight now, and he longed for contact with the "real world."

"Alright. Let me go grab my Rose, my coat, and my image inducer." She said as she started off towards her dorm. She stopped though as James gently grabbed her arm.

"You don't need your image inducer. I know you hate wearing it anyway." He cut her off, as she was about to protest. "Just go as you are. I can go as an animal if you want. And change every once in a while to show your not the only freak." He said this with a little laugh and smirked when he said, "freak." Gretkken swatted playfully at his arm.

"Fine then, let me go grab Rose and my coat."

About ten minutes later, (Gretkken had to change Rose's diaper first,) James had already asked Storm if they could go to the movies, and possibly get dinner afterwards. When she saw that Gretkken didn't have her image inducer on, she placed a com device in James's hand and whispered, "be careful."

They had decided to walk to the Movie Theater mainly because neither of them could drive yet. Gretkken had rose in a stroller, and James had his arm around her waist, while her tail was wrapped around his wrist. (A/N I'm not too good at fluff, but ill try!) It was about a 15-minute walk, and they had only been going for about 5 minutes, so they decided to talk a bit. They started out with school, but ended up talking about their future.

"I still don't know how I ever found a guy like you, James." Gretkken stated as she moved closer to him, Rosie gurgling happily in her stoller, and muttering incoherent phrases while pointing to different things. James smiled down at Rose then looked up at Gretkken.

"I guess were both just really, really lucky." At this he leaned over and kissed her.

After they had gotten home, (they had gone to see "Without a Paddle," then went to McDonalds,) they decided to see what everyone else was up to. They walked into the rec. room and saw that Kurt was stretched out on one of the couches, sleeping, while Storm was stretched out on top of him, also sleeping. The TV was on some info-mercial with a guy explaining how his new vacuum picked up every last bit of dust. Gretkken turned off the TV, and gently shook Storm, then Kurt. When they opened their eyes and saw where they were, Kurt blushed, Storm giggled, and they disappeared with a bamf and a cloud of blue smoke.

A/N I know it's really short, but I have to slowly build up to the good part. This whole fanfic writing thing is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'll try to make the next chappie longer and more exciting**. Please review!** You can even flame me if u want, or at least e-mail me at with flames or comments. **HELP ME IMPROVE!**


	4. Mom?

A/N- I am making it so Jean is back, and she and Scott got married, mostly because I don't know how she comes back, so if you do know or have a good idea how, e-mail me or leave a review. I am going to make a flashback then and you will see how she comes back. I also had this chapter slowly building up in my head, and I know they just kind of appear in a regular high school, but ill make a flashback for that too. Long story short, the professor decided that some of the teens should spend some time in a regular high school, and spend some time in the "human world." So Jubilee, Kitty, Rouge, James, Gretkken, and Bobby are all in a high school in New York, they are all 15, and they have been there since the beginning of the school year, and made human friends, and the mutant-human problem has gotten worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! Well...except Gretkken, Rose, James, and anybody else you don't recognize...and the plot. (If I did, it would be nightcrawler...yum...)

Gretkken seriously hated her study hall. Jubilee and Kitty were both in it, but they weren't allowed to talk to other people in this stupid class. Too bad none of them were telepaths. She sighed, oh well, she thought as she continued to doodle on her notebook. She had been drawing a picture of Rose and she felt that even though she wasn't a very good artist, this was a pretty good drawing. She was just adding Rosie's stripes as the door burst open, banging against the wall and making her, as well as the rest of the class, look up sharply. A blue, scaly figure with red hair strode into the room.

Bobby was working on his World History worksheet that his teacher had assigned as he heard a familiar sound. He looked up as he heard someone walk in the classroom and heard the click of a lighter, and the _whoosh_ of a flame.

James was glad to at least have Rouge in his biology class. He didn't mind biology, but he didn't exactly like the idea of dissection later in the year, mostly because he could turn into everything that they would be cutting up. Right now he and rouge were partnered up and working on an easy experiment when he realized she wasn't writing down the measurements they had just figured out. He looked across at her, and saw her looking over his head with such a look of fear and dread that he was almost afraid to turn around. He decided he should though, when he heard the rest of the class turning around and murmuring. He slowly turned and saw a gruff looking man with blondish hair and a pair of the creepiest eyes he had ever see.

"Mom?" Gretkken said slowly as she watched Mystique saunter into the room. Mystique glanced her way and smiled quickly before walking to the front of the room, and standing right in front of the teacher as their teacher was mumbling, eyes open wide, incoherent phrases. The whole class was looking slowly back and forth between Gretkken and Mystique.

"I would like to announce that the war between humans and mutants has finally started." Mystique announced with a smirk. "And Magneto would like to see you filthy humans in the gym. Any mutants will not be harmed, and if you nasty little non-muties are good, maybe well only kill a few of you." Mystique saw that some of the girls were trembling, and that her daughter was staring at her disbelivingly. She watched calmly as Gretkken got up slowly and walked to the front of the room. Before she knew it, Gretkken had slapped her.

"You TRAITOR!" Gretkken yelled, unable to believe that her mother, as much as she knew Mystique hated mutants, would talk that calmly about killing a bunch of innocent human teenagers. "How, dare, you! How can you talk about killing these innocent human teenagers so calmly? You don't deserve to be my mother!" she screamed the last part right in Mystique's face and stalked balked to her seat before Mystique could even comprehend what had happened. She looked back up front when she had sat back down, and Mystique looked mad, while the rest of the humans looked even more scared. Jubilee was staring at Mystique with hatred as sparks started coming out of her hands. Kitty was looking at Gretkken, stunned.

"All right you filthy scumbags." Mystique said as she rubbed the side of her face, which was slowly starting to turn a sort of purple color contrasting with her skin. "Get in the gym...NOW!" she pointed to the door, and rippled her scaly skin (A/N-like she does in the movie when she's in the tent with Logan,) once before all of the students rushed frantically to get out of the door. Gretkken, Jubilee, and Kitty hung back to the very end, and Gretkken's tail was twitching in an annoyed fashion. "Don't even think about it." Mystique said gruffly to Jubilee as she saw the sparks.

"John?" Bobby whispered under his breath as John, (A/N-Pyro,) walked into the room, flicked open his lighter, made a great ball of fire, and stood facing the class as the teacher backed up slowly.

"All right, listen up." John said, tossing the ball of fire up and down in his hand as if it were a tennis ball or something. "We got a war starting here, and Magneto wants all of you in the gym. No mutants will be hurt, but I can't promise you stupid humans anything." As he said this, he snapped and made the ball disappear with a quick wisp of smoke.

"So you're still working for that old crackpot Johnny-boy?" Bobby began, hiding his hands, which were starting to get covered in ice. The kids around him started to begin to tremble slightly because the room temperature had started to drop slightly.

"Magneto ain't' a crackpot Popsicle. And don't try anything funny, I could take you out in a matter of seconds. Fire beats ice buddy-boy." At this he opened his lighter again, and the room got hotter and hotter. Finally it must have been at least 98 degrees farenheight. He brought the room back to the temperature it had been before and snapped his lighter closed. "All right kiddies, to the gym with ya." They all got up and started heading to the door.

"Do you know him Rouge?" James asked slowly as the man looked around the room. He had spotted Rouge and smirked, she trembled even more. The man looked away and James saw her nod.

"Saber-tooth." She whispered slowly, not taking her eyes off the man as he walked to the front of the room.

"The mutant-human war has started, and Magneto wants all of you in the gym." Saber-tooth said, smelling their fear and smiling. "Any one who is a mutant will not be hurt, but you insignificant humans, well, you might not be so lucky." He moved his gaze back to Rouge, "you, my dear, will probably not be part of the plan this time, so stop sweating. I said no mutant would be hurt. Oh and don't try anything, or you will be hurt, and badly. (A/N- I don't know how saber-tooth talks, nor how nice he is, so bear with me)

"Well, at least he said they wouldn't hurt you." James said and Rouge looked like she had calmed down a little.

"Now get to the gym before I decide to kill you all just for the heck of it." Saber-tooth said as the students made their way to the door, trying their best to stay way from Saber-tooth.

Well, I'll update more soon, and I finally feel like the story is getting better. I'll have flashbacks with more info in them later, but I'm hoping to have a battle scene, (just ruined the next chappie,) next time I update. I haven't quite thought about how I want the next chapter to be yet, but I have a ton of ideas floating around. Review or e-mail me if you have an idea, or if you know how Jean comes back. I am hoping to explain that the chapter after next.


	5. down the halls

I have been meaning to update, but I just got the new Sims 2 game, and have been playing that like, every available minute of the day. (Lol) oh and Smallville premieres on Wednesday! Woot! (Sorry, I luv that show, incase u couldn't tell from my screen name and e-mail address.) I am going to try my best at a battle scene, but I must warn you, it might be short. I will try to add in other stuff though. Oh and just to make it easier, I'm going to make the layout of this school the same as mine, (Tinley park titans rule!) and I'm going to throw my self in there, but just for this chappie, this will NOT be a Mary-Sue or whatever you call it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any X-men or Marvel stuff, just the stuff u don't recognize. Oh and please don't sue me, I only have $2.25 so it wouldn't do ya much good.

Gretkken was walking down the hall angrily. She was absolutely fuming that her mother could be such a butt-head, (A/N I don't like swearing, it sounds stupid when people swear, so...um...yeah) Jubilee and Kitty were too scared of her to talk to her, and she was glad. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, well maybe James.

James walked out of the classroom and saw Bobby up ahead. He decided to catch up with him later and walk slow for now since Gretkken's class was down the hall behind him, and he doubted that Saber-tooth would let him go find her. Rouge had also seen Bobby and was walking quickly towards him.

Bobby didn't know what class anybody else would be in right now, so he decided to keep walking and catch up with all of them in the gym. He felt someone tap on his shoulder, and turned around to face Rouge. Even though they weren't dating anymore, (A/N I think Rouge and Logan are a cuter couple,) they were still good friends.

"Hey Bobby. Guess what freak showed up in our classroom?" She asked. Bobby could tell she was a little scared. He glanced behind them and saw Saber-tooth.

"Saber-tooth?" She nodded. "I thought he would be dead by now. Well, we can take him." He turned back to her and saw she was shaking a little, so he put his arm around her shoulder and told her it was gonna be fine. (A/N this part is not really fluff. They don't like each other in **that** way anymore, they're just really good friends.)

Gretkken saw James walking ahead of her very slowly and glancing behind him every once-in-a-while. She walked up next to him when he wasn't looking, and slipped her hand into his. (A/N now **this** is fluff, or at least my pathetic attempt at it.) He looked over at her and smiled.

"I was waiting for you." He said as he gently squeezed her hand.

"I figured that was why you were walking so slow." She smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder and they kept walking.

"Did your mom by any chance happen to come here? I thought I saw her walk by." He asked and heard her sigh in response. 'That can't be good.' He thought as she moved closer to him and nodded against his shoulder.

"Yes that was **Mystique**." She emphasized her name and James noticed it seemed like she was deliberately not saying "my mom." She told him quickly what happened.

Jubilee and Kitty were walking in silence when they heard someone come up behind them. They turned around and noticed that it was just a girl from their study hall named Kim Gilbert, (that's me!)

"Hey you guys." She said slowly, looking around as if to make sure no one was watching them. "Do either of you happen to know what's going on?" she looked really confused. She pushed up her black, 70's style glasses, and looked at each of them in turn.

"Well," started Jubilee; "there's kinda a few mutants that don't like humans, and think that the world should be filled with mutants only."

"Then," added Kitty, "there are mutants,"

"Like us," stated Jubilee, earning a quick glare from Kitty.

"Yes, like us, who would prefer to just live in peace with humans." Finished Kitty

"But then mutants like Magneto, and Mystique, have to go and ruin that." Said Jubilee angrily.

"Oh." Said Kim, still looking slightly confused, but stopping as they got to the gym. She looked inside and saw complete chaos.

Bobby and Rouge got to the gym and took one look through the open doors before running in to help the fight.

When Gretkken and James got near the gym, they heard noise like there was a melee or something going on in there. When they got a bit closer, Gretkken kept hearing what sounded like her brother's bampf's and the sound of Cyclops's optical beam. She and James let go of each other's hands, and ran into the chaotic melee. They saw Storm, Kurt, Wolverine, Cyclops, and some of the students like Bobby and Jubilee, fighting Magneto and his gang. Some of the humans were huddling in corners with their friends, girls were crying, guys were throwing things at random mutants, and there were about 5 or 6 bodies on the floor. There was even a boy stuck up in one of the basketball hoops, screaming for help. Gretkken nodded to James, and he turned into a Phoenix (A/N they can carry a lot of weight,) and flew up to the boy. Reluctantly, the boy got on James's back, and they flew down. When they got back to the ground, James changed back, and the boy muttered a, "hey, thanks man," before running off to find his friends.

Gretkken decided to go and help those who were hurt, while James ran off as a tiger to fight. Gretkken was mad that her power could only fix large, gaping wounds, and broken bones, but figured she could still try to lead people to the exits or calm people down. She saw about 12 large groups of people, teens and teachers together, and figured that the people on the floor would have to wait since she might get killed trying to help them. She headed over to the first group of people, and saw some girls standing around one of their friends who had a huge chunk of metal stuck through her right leg. She was sitting down on the ground, and some guys had taken off their shirts to wrap around her leg to stop the bleeding. Gretkken ran that way.

When the girl on the ground saw the purple mutant running towards her with determination, she screamed, and about 4 guys got in front of her to try and stop Gretkken. 'Have it your way,' she thought, and she leapt with ease over them. She landed next to the girl, whom she recognized, from the cheerleading squad, and told her she was here to help. The girl settled down, but cringed when Gretkken removed the shirts that were acting as bandages. Gretkken saw that the chunk of metal was going all the way through the girl's leg, right above her knee. Gretkken was glad that the girl was wearing a skirt, because if she had jeans on, it would have been harder to check on just how bad the wound was. Her x-ray vision would only show her bones. Gretkken sat down cross-legged on the ground, and placed her hands on the girls wound, one on each side of the metal. The other people were watching her, some with interest, some, with fear. She closed her eyes and blocked out the sound of the battle going on around her. Her hands started emitting a bluish glow, and the metal started to slowly come up, as if it were being pushed out. The girl didn't seem to be in any pain, but they noticed Gretkken starting to grimace in pain as a dark spot started to appear on her leg, almost like a bruise, then it slowly started to open and look like the one on the girl had. Finally the metal popped out and the girl's wound healed, while Gretkken's wound opened fully, then shrunk and disappeared all together. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes, and fell back.

Okay, I lied, there isn't really a good battle scene, I tried a couple times, but im no good at violence. I know this is a small cliffhanger, but I have to think of what happenes. Please review and give me any ideas you might have, or e-mail me at and tell me any ideas, or any ways to improve the story. And I'd still like some help on how Jean comes back. I tend to get bored eaisaly, and im losing inspiration for this story. So help me out!!!!!!!


	6. marching band

A/N I was going to give up on this story and after this chappie I will. Unless I get bored again and come up with something else. This is just a random bit of story I came up with in marching band. As to the giving up part, no one has reviewed except one person, (thank you,) and I just don't feel like anyone is reading it. Plus, I am running out of ideas, I can think up a great story, but when I put it on paper, it sounds like crap. Oh and this has the names of my band teacher, and, well, some other people. Aiello is pronounced a-el-oh.

Or, eh-el-oh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! Well...except Gretkken, Rose, James, and anybody else you don't recognize...and the plot. (If I did, it would be nightcrawler...yum...)

"All right everybody; lets take Malaguena from the top...again." Mr. Aiello shouted as Gretkken, along with the rest of the band groaned. Gretkken shuffled her feet on the grass of the football field. This was the fifth time they were going to play this stupid song within 15 minutes! She saw one of the drum majors climbs the steps to the portable metal podium.

"Band! Ten-Hut!" the band major shouted as the she clapped her hands four times and the band replied...

"ONE!" Gretkken shouted with the rest of the people, bringing her feet together and her clarinet up in front of her.

"Band! Mark time, Mark!" the drum major shouted and clapped her hands again as the snare drummers started keeping time.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! The sound resounded throughout the empty bleachers as she started moving her feet, 'left, left, left,' she thought as she reached her spot on the field.

"Band! Halt!" the drum major cried as the drums stopped and everyone stopped moving.

"Band! Horns up!" she called as the band, in one swift movement, brought the mouthpieces of their instruments up to their mouths, and the drummers were poised and ready to play. The drum major start conducting as the band started playing.

'Rest, C, D, E, 1-2-3-4, C, D, E, D, C, 1-2-3-4.' Gretkken counted as she played and imagined the notes in her head. They weren't allowed to look at music when they played anymore, they had to have the songs memorized by now. She counted the beats as she moved to her next spot on the field. One of the color guard flags was in front of her, and the girl who was swishing it around seemingly kept bringing it closer and closer to Gretkken's face, although the girl wouldn't know since her back was to her. 'All right, measure 55, 1-2-3-4,' Gretkken thought as she played and counted as she made her last move on the field. At the last note, everyone lifted the ends of their instruments up in the air as they played the final resounding note.

"...2-3, down!" the drum major yelled as the band, in one, swift movement, brought their instruments back in front of them and watched Mr. Aiello expectantly.

"Alright, I want it just like that for the homecoming game, you can all go pack up now." He shouted and sighs were heard all over as people started walking slowly back to the school. Gretkken heard one of the tubas playing the Star Wars theme, she was pretty sure it was a guy named Zach, and she heard the rest of the tubas laugh. She was glad that she would get to stop playing these songs over and over when the football season ended. Marching band was still fun though.

A/N this is pretty much what happens at my marching band practices, and Zach really does play the Star Wars theme, and we really do play Malaguena 5 or 6 times. That and the Star Spangled Banner are getting so annoying! Da-nuh-na, Da-nuh-na-nuh-daaaaaaa... (Beginning of Malaguena.)


End file.
